1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus, to be used in conjunction with a resectoscope, capable of providing constant distention of the patient's bladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Endoscopic surgical operations to correct prostatic and urinary bladder pathology are now performed with a resectoscope. The resectoscope has an inlet that is connected to an irrigating fluid storage that is placed between 60 and 90 cm above the operating table level and an outlet connected to a suction chamber maintaining 10 to 50 cm of Hg of pressure. The operating physician has to guess how much distention and pressure the bladder has and interrupt the operation if dangerous limits are approached as time goes by. The Iglesias type of continuous irrigation resectoscope is currently being used as described above but there has not been an apparatus capable of monitoring and controlling the inflow and outflow of irrigating fluid to the patient's bladder and correcting for urine and blood produced.